


Alcoholism and Inhibitions

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am in love with susan vasquez and I will fight to the death for her, NSFW, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, SuperCorp, but still pretty smutty, but with feels, heads up, not quite as smutty as I imagined it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Maggie, Alex, Kara, and Lena go to the DEO Holiday Party.





	1. Alcoholism

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is all Sanvers.
> 
> This was originally a SuperCorp smut prompt on Tumblr but I accidentally started it with Maggie's perspective and here we are.

So, sometimes Alex got drunk. And sometimes she got competitive. And sometimes she liked to show off. Now was all of those times. Maggie was a tad concerned.

“Kara, Kar, Kar-Kar. I bet” Alex smirked. “I bet I can do more salmon ladders than you.”

There was no kryptonite in the room. Maggie watched Kara quirk an eyebrow at Lena and roll her eyes. “Alex I can fly.”

Maggie frowned. How many drinks had Alex gotten? She’d eaten at the party. The DEO’s first Holiday Party (which Hank had only agreed to if Supergirl would just GET OFF HIS BACK, and NO he wasn’t watching The Grinch Stole Christmas, but he’d bahumbug you!) was long since over. Most of the agents had gone home or returned to their stations. Lena, Kara, Alex, and Maggie had taken their drinks on a tour, which had ended in the training room.

Alex approached the ladder and grabbed one of the bars lying beside it. “Chicken.” She called over to Kara and jumped to hook the bar into the first ledge above her.

Maggie’s frown deepened. She rolled her shoulders and sat back. She wouldn’t say anything now. Not with Lena here, she didn’t know the CEO well enough. Besides, did Kara even know about Alex’s drinking habits?

The bar clanged as Alex went up another ledge, “Come on Kar!” Another clang and Maggie took a deep breath. Alex’s biceps bulged and her shirt was riding up her stomach.

Maggie glanced over to see Kara shaking her head.

“Bukaw!” Alex yelled and laughed hard enough she couldn’t make the next set. Kara was there to catch her. Maggie only jerked a little. Kara would always catch Alex.

That didn’t mean Maggie wasn’t irritated now. Worried was probably the better word, but worrying irritated Maggie. Alex needed to be more careful with herself. She flung herself into every dangerous situation, Maggie clenched her jaw, she needed to stop that.

“Alright, Danvers, I think it’s time for you to go home.” Maggie crossed the room and looked at Kara.

Kara nodded and sat Alex down so Maggie could prop her up. “If you need anything just call.”

Maggie smiled, it didn’t quite hit her eyes. She needed to talk with Alex about this. “I will, have a good night little Danvers.”

“You too. Don’t cause her trouble, Alex!” Kara turned to pick up the forgotten bar and Maggie turned with Alex’s arm over her shoulder.

Alex giggled, “Oh, are you coming home with me?”

“Not now, Alex.” Maggie sighed, she wouldn’t be angry with drunk Alex. She’d be angry with sober Alex in the morning. That didn’t stop the slight venom from slipping into her voice though.

That kept Alex quiet at least. They trudged down the halls of the DEO, Maggie trudged, Alex wobbled. Not a lot though. Maggie wondered how often this happened. How often Alex had to drink to get to the point where she could see past the blurriness. How often it took to not slur her words.

It wasn’t hard getting her on Maggie’s bike. Everything Alex did was just slowed down, like the alcohol didn’t impair her like it should. Maggie gritted her teeth and drove a little slower than normal.

Alex’s hands got grabby a block away from her apartment. Maggie rolled her eyes, at least this was a normal reaction.

“Alex, we’re not doing this while you’re this drunk.” Maggie slipped her hand under Alex’s arm and headed toward the apartment elevator. At least this building had one.

“Been drunker.” Alex pressed a kiss to Maggie’s head and Maggie bit her lip.

“Yeah, we’re going to need to talk about that in the morning.”

The elevator dinged and they stepped on. Maggie felt Alex shift as the elevator moved up. It was like she was balancing during a fight. Maggie realized that Alex’s reflexes were kicking in just to keep her standing. Maggie blew out a breath, what had happened to her?

“Alex, how often do you drink?” Another floor blinked by.

Alex hummed, “Every day.”

Maggie sighed, “I meant alcohol, Alex.”

Alex hummed again, “Every day.”

Maggie sucked in a breath. They really needed to talk in the morning.

The elevator dinged and Maggie walked Alex to her door, “Key?” Maggie turned Alex and leaned her up against the wall. Alex giggled as Maggie sifted through her many pockets and Maggie couldn’t help a breath of a laugh.

“Wouldn’t have guessed you as a giggly drunk, Danvers.”

“I’m a lot of things drunk,” Alex leaned down and Maggie saw her fingers come up to cup under her chin. Maggie’s breath caught in her throat. Alex was smooth as a drunk.

Maggie’s eyes slipped shut, Alex tasted like an assortment of alcohols. But she didn’t reek of it. Alex wore perfume, but Maggie was still impressed. Alex ran her tongue over Maggie’s lip and Maggie groaned.

But they shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway, probably not at all. Maggie’s hands continued to the next pocket and Alex moaned. She bit Maggie’s lip and Maggie gasped. They’d had sex before, several times now, but Alex was always at least a little reserved.

The Alex sucking on her lip and slipping her hand into Maggie’s pants was not reserved and Maggie was having quite the time trying to say no. It was still early in their relationship, she wanted Alex to remember these first times.

“Alex.” Alex’s lips slid down her jaw and landed on her neck. Maggie groaned when teeth scraped against her quickly heating skin. She’d found the key and she was desperately attempting to open the door with one hand. Alex’s fingers were tugging at her pubic hair and scratching her back through her shirt.

Maggie shuddered and finally managed to wiggle the key into the lock. “Alex, Alex, stop, please.” Alex froze against her but she didn’t pull away. Maggie bit her lip and tried to breathe as she pushed the door open. She stepped backward and sideways and Alex stepped with her.

Her hand slipped further into Maggie’s pants and Maggie nearly curled her toes in her boots. “Alex, I want you to remember this.” Maggie pushed the door shut behind them and tried to extract Alex’s hand from her pants. But Alex was leaning into her again and she was heavier than Maggie remembered.

Maggie’s back hit the door and she gasped again, “Alex, I want you to remember these first few times, Alex.”

Alex sucked on her neck and breathed out, “I could never forget you. I can’t.” Alex raised her head and her eyes were the tiniest bit glassy and Maggie swallowed at how dark they were. “That’s the problem, I see you all the time. I can’t forget you.” And Alex was kissing her again and her fingers were teasing against Maggie and how could Maggie say no to this?

Say no to Alex?

She hadn’t figured out how to yet.

Alex’s fingers slipped against her and Maggie pressed her hips down. She wanted to wrap a leg over Alex’s hip but her pants were too restrictive. “Shit, Alex” Alex hummed into her mouth with her next kiss and Maggie couldn’t pull back. Alex was wrapped around her and the door was solid behind her.

“Pants, Alex,” Maggie got her hands between them and Alex bit her lip in irritation. But she couldn’t move her hand right, not when it was trapped between Maggie and her tight jeans. Alex’s other hand came up and laced into Maggie’s hair.

Maggie wasn’t wet before they’d gotten to Alex’s door. She was pissed and disappointed and now Alex was all but eating her alive. Maggie felt hot all over and her fingers shook and finally, finally, she got her buckle undone and Alex’s hand pushed further down and onto her clit.

She scrabbled at her button and Alex didn’t even wait to pull Maggie’s wetness up to smooth out her movements, she just pressed and rubbed circles over Maggie’s clit. Maggie shuddered and nearly ripped her pants off. She hooked a leg over Alex’s hip and yanked Alex’s hand lower.

She couldn’t breathe, Alex’s tongue was firmly in her mouth and now her fingers were slipping against her and Maggie was starting to see stars. Her fingers dragged on Alex’s arm and Maggie’s right hand released Alex’s wrist.

Alex wasn’t moving fast enough. Maggie felt like she was on fire. “Fuck, Alex.” Alex pulled back to change her angle then leaned back in to suck on Maggie’s lip. Maggie slipped her fingers against herself, nudging Alex’s fingers lower.

Maggie groaned when two fingers slipped inside her. She pulled on Alex’s hip with her leg and coated her fingers with herself. Alex gasped a little against her lips and Maggie really needed to come. She worked her fingers against her clit and Alex pushed further into her.

Alex pulled back, her left hand against the door, and Maggie watched her bite her lip before she slipped her eyes shut and started thrusting against Alex. She pressed on her own clit and thunked her head back against the door.

“Jesus, Maggie.” Alex shifted her hand to give Maggie more room and to thrust deeper into the detective. She slipped her hand off the door, almost falling against Maggie, and cupped the underside of Maggie’s thigh.

Maggie bit her lip and groaned. She was close and Alex licked across her throat and rolled her hip up against the back of her hand, driving Maggie onto her tiptoes.

“Alex, fuck, I’m almost-” Maggie groaned and Alex pushed into her again. Maggie pinched her clit and jerked. Her legs straightened and every muscle in her clenched. Alex groaned as Maggie sucked her in deeper and writhed against her. She’d have bruises on her arm from where Maggie’s fingers were digging into her bicep.

Maggie slumped against the door and shivered, “Alex, shit.” Alex leaned into her and Maggie felt her smiling against her skin.

“So, you finger yourself like that?”

Maggie huffed and pulled her hand from underneath her. “No, I usually don’t hold myself against the entryway door.” Maggie frowned and Alex pushed into her again.

“Mhh, I like holding you against a door.” Alex nipped at Maggie’s neck and Maggie gasped. Alex smirked and bit down a little harder.

Maggie pushed against Alex. Normally, Alex had the advantage. She was stronger than Maggie and taller, and she could use her height to pin Maggie if she wanted to. But Alex was off balanced by the alcohol still coursing through her.

Maggie stepped around Alex and Alex had to pull her hand from between Maggie’s legs to balance herself. Maggie stumbled at that and just dragged Alex to the ground. Alex landed on top of her and the air rushed out of both their lungs.

“Geez, Sawyer, if you wanted me on top of you, ya could’a just said so.” Alex tried to prop herself up and Maggie used the distance between them to get her fingers wrapped around Alex’s belt. The cold of the floor beneath her helped Maggie focus on Alex’s buttons.

Alex lifted herself back onto her knees and Maggie yanked her pants down. “Shit, Alex, come here.” Alex laughed but moved up toward Maggie’s hands.

Maggie slipped her fingers between Alex’s legs and Alex groaned. Her knees on either side of Maggie gave Maggie plenty of room to work. She was so wet too. She hadn’t even been touched yet and Maggie almost moaned at the thought.

“Alex, baby, how do you want it?” Alex was already rolling her hips but Maggie wanted to know. Sometimes Alex just didn’t respond to her touch and Maggie really wanted to get Alex off tonight.

Alex leaned back so that her hands were off the floor and Maggie had to stretch up to stay inside her. “Like that,” Alex groaned and fisted her fingers into her shirt. “But slower.”

Maggie bit her lip and propped herself up on her elbow. If Alex wanted slow, she’d get slow. Maggie dragged her fingers out of Alex, just to slide them back into her. She pressed on Alex’s walls and Alex jerked against her.

Maggie almost sat up to wrap her other hand around Alex’s hips but then Alex slipped her hands up her shirt and Maggie’s mouth went dry. She was now three fingers deep in Alex but the six-pack so obviously displayed in front of her still drew the breath from her body.

“Good god, Alex. You’re beautiful.” Maggie pressed up into her and Alex slipped a hand under her bra. Maggie remembered the bunching of Alex’s muscles as she leaped the bar up another rung, Alex’s muscles clenched the same way when Maggie stroked inside of her.

She blinked and felt the wetness pooling back between her legs. Alex was all but dripping down her arm and Maggie desperately wanted to take one of her pert nipples and roll it in her teeth. But Alex was putting on a show, not that Maggie was sure that Alex was actually aware of that.

But Maggie wasn’t going to complain.

Alex rolled against her, head back and eyes closed, and finally pushed her bra up so that Maggie could actually see the way her fingers played with herself. Maggie stuttered a breath and pushed into Alex again.

“Alex, Alex, I’m not going to last much longer here.” Maggie shuddered, her arm was tired but she wasn’t talking about her arm. “Alex you’re so beautiful. I want you, I want you to be happy. I want to be with you. Alex.” Maggie’s chest felt tight, Alex was bare above her and she was coming undone with every slow thrust of Maggie’s fingers.

Maggie just wanted Alex with everything she had. If the alcohol still clinging to Alex’s tongue was her coping mechanism, then Maggie would out compete it. She’d kiss Alex every time Alex reached for a bottle. She’d tangle their fingers together until Alex felt thirst for a completely different drink.

“Alex, baby, be mine.”

Alex cried out and sank down onto Maggie’s palm. She shuddered and twitched until Maggie could pull Alex down to lay across her.

“I’m going to help you through this. I’m not going to leave you.” Maggie pressed a kiss into Alex’s hair and she felt Alex go limp on top of her. Maggie didn’t even try to get up. She just dragged one of the rugs over to them and covered Alex with it.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and didn’t let go until the sun rose to scare the night away.


	2. Inhibitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex leave. Gosh, whatever will Kara and Lena do to entertain themselves???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the SuperCorp smut. The prompt was to use a salmon ladder. I'd google it with Sare Lance btw. It's not a dam in Alaska.

Lena turned to watch Maggie and Alex leave. The evening had been pleasant, better than Lena’d expected. She’d signed the NDA months ago and after that the DEO was very nearly tolerant of her. She glanced over to Kara and watched the worry play out over her face.

“Kara?” Lena walked over to her. Kara stared at the door and Lena realized she was watching Alex and Maggie leave the DEO. “What’s wrong?”

Kara frowned, “Alex drinks too much.” Kara blinked and turned to meet Lena’s gaze. “She has for a while. I-” Kara bit her lip and Lena took one of her hands and rubbed her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. Kara flashed a smile before she looked at the floor. “I’m afraid she started because of me.”

Lena frowned. She held up Kara’s hand and kissed her fingers. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know Alex very well, but, “I don’t think Alex would want you to think that. I think… that she takes responsibility for her actions.” Lena looked up to see Kara watching her.

Kara nodded and leaned in to kiss Lena. “Thank you.” It wasn’t everything Kara needed to hear, but Lena could see some of the tension slip from her shoulders. “I think Maggie can help her.”

“I think so too. They seem good for each other.” Lena stepped forward and smiled into Kara’s neck. She hummed and leaned her cheek against Lena’s head. Lena dropped her hand so she could slip her fingers over Kara’s hips.

This was the best part of dating. Lena hadn’t dated much, not since school. Not since she took over the company and the Luthor name fell into infamy. Lena desperately missed this kind of contact. Then Kara’d showed up and she didn’t have the same hate in her eyes. Not the same dread or disappointment or fear or even intrigue in her eyes. Kara’d just looked at her with soft curiosity and something that’d looked an awful lot like hope.

The hope made sense when Kara’d borne it on her chest. She’d been angry then, another assassin choosing the wrong interview to interrupt. Kara hadn’t gone easy on him. But she’d been so scared when Lena finally slipped her fingers over her family’s crest.

It was a blow to Lena’s trust. But she thought about Supergirl, about Kara, about everything she’d done and nothing lead to betrayal. Supergirl protected her body and it felt like Kara wanted to protect her heart.

So, Lena let her. And Kara let Lena in and it’d been the best four months Lena could ever remember.

“What’re you thinking about?” Kara whispered into her hair.

Lena didn’t open her eyes. Just kept leaning against Kara, too wrapped up in Kara’s arms and her own emotions to form words right away. Lena swallowed and smiled, “I was thinking about how hot your sister looked hiking that bar up another rung.”

Kara scoffed over her and pulled away, “I doubt that.”

They’d talked about Lena telling the truth about her emotions. Talked about how Lena didn’t need to do everything for her company, some things could be just for herself. Kara was adamant that she needed to ‘dive’.

So, Lena dived.

“You’re right.” Lena smirked and pulled at Kara’s hips. “I was thinking about how much better you’d look with your hands above your head.” Well, a different type of diving, but Lena was trying on that front too.

Lena licked her lips and watched Kara’s eyes darken. Her eyes flitted to the door and Lena smirked again. Kara did the same thing any time they touched in a public space. It didn’t mean that Kara wasn’t interested, Kara just liked to keep her personal life personal. It was something they agreed on wholeheartedly.

Lena leaned up and nipped at Kara’s jaw. “I’ll get the door.” The sound of Kara’s footsteps heading away from her made Lena smile. She liked going after things that her company didn’t need. The lock in the door slid home and Lena spied the key card reader outside. She looked around the room, there didn’t seem to be any cameras, but Lena could see plenty of hiding spots for them.

There might be audio recording too. Lena bit her lip. It was a party, they couldn’t be the only ones doing this. Besides who would interrupt Supergirl?

Metal clanged on metal and Lena turned again to see Kara’s arms up, bar already slotted into the first ledge. Lena’s mouth went dry. Kara wore a black button up and slacks. The button up didn’t cover her stomach with her hands above her head.

Lena took a deep breath and headed back over to Kara. Kara clanged up again and looked over at Lena’s approach. She smiled and Lena felt her heartrate kick up a notch. Another clang and Lena spoke up.

“Stop there.” Kara’s stomach was at head height for Lena. It was a good view, the sliver of skin exposed by the too short button up. Lena very much appreciated that.

Kara looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow. “Not enough of a show?”

With a shake of her head, Lena smirked. “Not yet. Lift your leg.” Lena slipped her hand around the back of Kara’s thigh and slid her fingers down as Kara’s calf came up to meet her touch. Kara wore heels and while Lena would eventually want to see her naked in them, today was not the day.

The main problem was that Kara’s pants were too tight to make any of this feasible without her ripping her clothes. Kara probably wouldn’t mind using her supergspeed to get them out unseen, but Lena knew there were cameras in the hallways at least. A naked Supergirl carrying Lena Luthor in her arms would cause all sorts of problems for them.

Kara’s shoe dropped to the floor and Lena didn’t have to say anything before her other foot was raised, waiting for the same treatment. Lena took her time with the buckle, letting her fingers linger over Kara’s skin. She liked how warm Kara was.

Always so warm and welcoming.

The little gasp from above her made the corner of Lena’s lips pull up. She repeated the move, scraping up Kara’s ankle with her thumb nail. Lena looked up and found Kara’s eyes dark, her chest was already rising and falling far faster than any physical exertion would cause. Lena stepped forward and began on the button of Kara’s pants.

“Can you unbutton your shirt?” She unzipped Kara’s pants and worked the material off of Kara’s hips. Kara’s fingers dipped into view as she finished with the last button of her shirt. Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s fingers. “You do look good with your arms up.”

A huffed-out laugh was her only reply. Kara hadn’t even shifted when she’d held herself with one hand. Lena almost shuddered at the thought. Which was silly because Kara could hold herself there without using her hands at all. That did make Lena shudder.

Lena slid her hands along Kara’s hips and watched the muscles there jump at her touch. She wanted to leave marks on Kara’s thighs. One day, she would have to figure out how to do that.

A glance up confirmed that Kara was watching her. It also distracted Lena. Kara’s abs were right in front of her face and so touchable. Lena lifted her hands and skimmed them along Kara’s skin. She pressed her mouth against Kara and nipped at her stomach.

“Lena” Kara seemed to relax above her, almost like she was slouching against her hold on the metal bar.

Lena quirked a smile, only Supergirl could relax while defying gravity. She pressed kisses against Kara and slid her fingers around the waist that hung in front of her. She smelled like soap and the slightest hint of sweat. And something else, something Lena couldn’t pinpoint. Lena hummed, she could distill Kara’s sweat and attempt to find the chemical in her skin that smelled like that.

Maybe it was a Kryptonian-biological compound, one that humans couldn’t make. Maybe it was an entirely new compound that humans hadn’t even synthesized yet. Lena licked and scraped at the skin before her, _god_ Kara was so new and intriguing and _hot_.

A deep rumbling groan, that Lena felt more than heard, reverberated through Kara and Lena groaned right along with her. Legs wrapped around Lena’s back and pulled her closer to Kara’s skin. Kara was everywhere around Lena and Lena could barely breathe.

Lena scraped her nails across Kara until she came into contact with lacy underwear. “Drop your legs.” Lena’s pretty sure that no one else would have heard the breathed-out words.

Kara rocked her hips forward and Lena gasped. She tugged on Kara’s underwear and bit at her stomach again. “Kara”

She felt Kara’s legs slip down her back and Lena wasted no time in pulling off Kara’s underwear. They dropped to the floor and Kara wrapped her legs back around Lena. “No, Kara, hold your legs out straight.” Lena ran her fingers along Kara’s thighs and pushed gently.

“Lena” Kara groaned but followed her direction.

And Kara was bare before her. Her thighs straining, chest heaving, and Lena licked her lips at the sight. “Pull yourself up a bit.” Lena lifted encouragingly on Kara’s hips and swallowed. Kara’s whole body was straining to control herself now.

She glanced up, Kara watched her with her bottom lip pressed between her teeth. Lena held her gaze as she trailed her fingers across Kara’s legs. Kara trembled ever so slightly and breathed in a stuttering breath. Lena lined up two fingers and kissed Kara’s stomach before leaning back a bit. Kara’s eyes slipped shut.

“Kara, lower yourself.” Lena was already breathing fast. Kara held herself easily and the muscles standing taught in her thighs were captivating. She watched as Kara lowered herself onto Lena’s fingers and _good god_ she was _dripping_.

Lena bit her lip and as Kara settled and stretched around her. She wanted to see Kara come undone and she’d never had this vantage point before. Kara shuddered and opened her eyes again. Lena had to swallow before she could speak, “I think,” Lena locked Kara’s eyes with her gaze, “a real challenge would be to see if you can hold on the entire time you fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Kara’s eyes rolled back and she groaned. They’d found out that Kara responded very well to verbal... profanity really, the second time they’d done it in Lena’s office. Lena shivered at the memory, it’d been her bent over her desk that time.

At least she hadn’t had to replace it like the first time.

A hiss and Kara was pulling herself up again before lowering back down. Lena didn’t push her fingers deeper into Kara but she did flex them as Kara drew herself up. On the third thrust Lena added another finger and Kara moaned.

Lena stepped forward again and Kara was all but rubbing herself up and down Lena’s body. Her legs came back to circle Lena’s midriff and Lena leaned in to taste Kara again.

She was hot around Lena’s fingers. She twitched inside at the same time her stomach muscles twitched under Lena’s tongue. The effect was heady and Lena knew she was dripping now too. Another moan sounded from above her and Lena jerked her hips against nothing.

“Fuck, Kara.” Her lips ghosted over flushing skin, “You’re so _hot_ ” Lena bit down and Kara dropped on her hand a little harder. Pushed down so Lena’s fingers went deeper. “Use my fingers like you’d use your own.” Lena pinched skin between her teeth with every word and Kara started to flutter around her fingers.

Kara jerked up and back down. Lena scraped her nails over Kara’s back and her legs tightened around Lena. “Too much, Lena, Lena”

Lena looked up to watch Kara’s head fall back, her mouth open in ecstasy, and Lena held her thumb so that Kara’s clit would rub against it on her next downward thrust. “Kara” Lena scraped across her back again and Kara thumped down against her palm.

Kara’s legs tightened more and Lena pressed into Kara, pressed against her clit. Kara’s muscles started to spasm. She arched and wound both hands into Lena’s hair, she thrust forward again and grinded against Lena.

It was Lena who cried out though. Her hand pressed at an awkward angle and Kara tugging at her hair and wrapped around her body and thrusting against Lena’s stomach and Lena was _losing her mind_. Then Lena’s feet lost contact with the ground and if she’d been wearing pants that provided any friction she probably would’ve come undone herself.

Lena drew in ragged breaths as Kara blinked her eyes open. She watched as Kara realized that they were floating and slowly lowered them until Lena was kneeling in front of Kara.

“Fuck.” Lena breathed out and she couldn’t pull herself from within Kara. Kara was holding her there and it was turning her on even more and Kara looked at her with eyes that were more pupil than anything else.

Kara sat up and floated up and over her until Lena was on her back. Lena was sure her eyes looked a lot like Kara’s. Kara clenched around her again and Lena all but whined, “Kara”

Warm hands slipped down to her shirt and Lena arched into her touch. She slipped her eyes shut and rocked into Kara. She was hot everywhere and on fire anywhere Kara touched her. Her hips captured between Kara’s thighs, her stomach with fingers splaying across it, her hand still buried between Kara’s legs.

Lena did whine when Kara slipped one finger under the waist of Lena’s skirt and shifted so that Lena’s arm wasn’t in her way. Lena grabbed at her skirt hem, anything to hurry Kara up, but Kara grabbed her wrist and forced it to the mat.

She slid her hand up Lena’s arm until Lena couldn’t move anything. Not her arms or her legs or even her hips, all were held tight under Kara. She couldn’t even arch her back and Lena rolled her head to the side in frustration. She gripped at the mat beneath them and finally looked up at Kara.

Kara’s gaze bored into her and Lena felt her breath stutter in her throat. She trembled below Kara and watched as Kara placed her free hand over Lena’s still-covered breast. Lena tried to arch into the touch, tried to wiggle her fingers inside Kara, tried to scream out and couldn’t.

A barely coherent, “Kara, please” tumbled from her lips before Kara’s had was sliding down her body. It left burns in its wake and Lena shuddered, she couldn’t even squeeze her thighs together.

One finger rubbed circles just under Lena’s skirt and Kara bent over her, trailing her finger down Lena’s stomach until she met hair. Kara bent until her hair fell around them in a curtain and Lena tried to capture her lips only to have Kara pull away with the slightest of smirks.

“I want you to scream my name.” Kara’s finger grazed Lena’s folds and Lena all but unraveled right there.

“I want you to break.” Kara slipped her fingers firmly against Lena’s clit and bit down on Lena’s neck.

Kara’s touch was like fire, but this was electricity arching through Lena and Lena did cry out. She almost sobbed as Kara worked her fingers into her and began drawing out another orgasm. Lena couldn’t move, couldn’t thrust with Kara, and tears pricked at her eyes at the overwhelming pressure all over her body.

Lena jerked as Kara added another finger and thrust into her deeper, spreading her fingers until Lena broke down again. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Kara was still burning around her fingers and burning inside her and Kara’s name tumbled off Lena’s tongue again and again until Lena was so spent she was shivering.

Her cheek was pressed into the mat and then all the pressure on her was gone and air rushed into Lena’s lungs. She gasped and reached out just to have fingers slip in between her own.

“Sorry, I’m here, I’m here.” Kara pressed kisses to her cheeks and Lena couldn’t stop the tears, the shivers. It was just too much. “I’ve got you,” More kisses and Lena tried to suck in more air. “You’re beautiful, stunning.”

The soft words continued until Lena’s breathing was under control. Kara was back to laying across her and Lena didn’t feel like she was going to come apart at the seams anymore. She curled her hand that wasn’t still in Kara’s around Kara’s arm and let her head slip back onto the mat with a sigh.

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara moved and pressed feather-light kisses to her forehead.  

She wasn’t sure she could speak just yet so Lena hummed let the shivers pass through her. They laid there for a while, waiting for Lena’s heartrate to return to normal. Kara threaded her fingers through Lena’s hair and occasionally pressed a kiss to her temple or cheek or neck.

Lena fluttered her eyes open and took a deep breath. Kara’s gaze still held worry and Lena let a slow smile crinkle up to her eyes, “I think you broke me.” Her voice was thick with sex and deeper than either had heard before.

It sent a curl of warmth into Kara’s stomach and she blushed, “Was that too much?”

Lena quirked her eyebrows up and her smile got wider, “Mmmh, no, most certainly not.”

Kara huffed a laugh and stroked Lena’s cheek. She leaned into the touch and hummed again.  Kara hummed back and that surprised a laugh out of Lena.

“I’m going to need a shower and I’m not certain I’ll be able to walk out of here.” Lena pushed Kara’s hair back from her face and bit her lip. “Now I really hope there aren’t cameras in here.”

Kara blushed again and shook her head, she didn’t think there were. “There’s a shower in the back?” Lena nodded and Kara lifted her. They both noticed the soggy patch left on the mat. “I’ll come back and clean that up.”

Kara blushed again and Lena laughed, rich and full, and Kara didn’t mind at all.


	3. Vasquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My one true love saves the day quite honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn I love Susan Vasquez.

**Earlier**

Vasquez returned to her station, still nursing the only drink she’d taken for the night. She dismissed the agent that had taken her position and bid her a goodnight. Agent Garcin nodded to her and went to find any leftovers.

Susan slipped her earpiece back in and started her perusal of the rooms, checking the hallways and cells first. She landed on the training room and watched Agent Danvers leave, slumped over Detective Sawyer’s shoulder.

Vasquez called a few agents into patrols to keep them out of the detective’s way. She owed Alex that much at least.

She returned her screen to the training room and shooed the guilt out of her gut. Lena Luthor, alone with someone who trusted her completely, in a classified government facility left Susan a little worried.

_“I don’t think Alex would want you to think that. I think… that she takes responsibility for her actions.”_

Vasquez quirked an eyebrow, that Luthor was quick on the uptake. She watched their kiss and the tiniest tinge of jealousy tugged at her heart. Supergirl was so giving, she deserved everything. Susan frowned, she didn’t think Lena Luthor was a good pick on Kara’s part.

Susan watched Lena, but nothing but peace rested on her face. Vasquez wondered, extraordinarily briefly, if she’d look like that wrapped up in blue clad arms.

Then Lena’s look changed and Vasquez perked back up to the audio.

_“You’re right. I was thinking about how much better you’d look with your hands above your head.”_

Susan coughed and waved away a concerned agent. She rubbed at her neck, maybe the drink was a bad idea. Vasquez looked back at the screen and turned off the recording. She wasn’t worried about where Lena Luthor would be for the next hour or so.

_“I’ll get the door.”_

Agent Vasquez turned off the audio recording and made sure that no one would try that door for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

“Agent Vasquez.” It’d been a trying night for Susan and Director Henshaw seemed ready to make it a trying day. “Why was the audio and visual recording in the training room turned off last night?”

Vasquez didn’t even flinch, she rose from her seat and snapped to attention. “No disrespect, sir, but you don’t want to know the answer to that.”

Hank narrowed his eyes at her and Susan, a credit to her training, didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“You don’t want to read my mind either, sir.”

Director Henshaw squinted at Agent Vasquez. She was one of his best agents, she stood on par with Alex in almost every respect. He trusted Vasquez, maybe he really didn’t want to know. He mulled over the events of last night, the only thing he could think of was the party.

“Nothing dangerous occurred?”

“No, sir.”

Hank nodded and tilted his head, “Take the day off.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

It took Susan all of ten minutes to get out of the DEO. She picked up a bottle of the best tequila she could find and went home to watch all the comedies she could before she fell asleep on her couch. It was a much better day than she’d imagined.

 

* * *

 

 

Almost two weeks later Agent Danvers set a gift bag down next to Agent Vasquez.

Susan popped an eyebrow up at Alex but Alex just turned and left.

Agent Vasquez didn’t peek into the bag until her lunch break. There was a note and what looked like an extraordinarily expensive box of chocolates. The note only read:

_Thank you_

Vasquez smiled. She didn’t normally get a thank you for her work. Kara must have told Alex. Susan smirked, that’d would’ve been a conversation she’d have loved to see.

Director Henshaw was looking at her. Vasquez nodded at him and turned to go back to her post. She watched Hank shake his head and turn back to the control room.

The chocolates were excellent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, she is the shit.


End file.
